


Who Indeed

by spiralicious



Series: Personal Space [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Community: hentai_contest, Crack, Incest, M/M, Personal Space 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo just wants to be left alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Indeed

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my universe where Kon is not a mod soul but Ichigo's twin brother.
> 
> Thanks for pinking, Kira.
> 
> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 66 "Motorboating" under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

“She’s never going to let you do that,” Ichigo finally blurted out, having to stop Kon’s latest out-loud fantasy about Orihime’s boobs. There was only so much of his relentless perverted ramblings he could endure in a single sitting.

“How would you know?!” Kon squawked indignantly. He was sitting at the foot of the bed, invading his twin’s space as usual.

“You mean besides the fact that you are a creepy perv?” Ichigo looked at him incredulously like it was so obvious he shouldn’t need to comment. 

“She thinks I, for one, am adorable,” Kon beamed. “She said so.” The air around him practically sparkled.

“We look the same, dumbfuck!”

“You’re just jealous,” Kon taunted. He was grinning, practically crawling over the body of his prone twin. 

“You are demented! And she’s still never going to let you near her boobs. Girls don’t like things like that.” Ichigo almost couldn’t believe he was having this conversation, almost. He threw an arm over his eyes, punctuating his exasperation. 

“Says the guy who’s never been near one,” Kon said a bit too enthusiastically; sure he’d landed a good hit with that one. His grin widened, taking on a leering and slightly evil quality as he waggled his finger in Ichigo’s face.

Ichigo snarled at the insanity he had to endure. “Neither have you! At least I’m not some demented perv who’s only been with his left hand and his brother.” Sitting up he added, “While we’re on that, for fuck’s sake, quit saving erotic onion gifs to my hard drive! And what the hell is with the all the Thundercats porn? ” He placed a foot in Kon’s midsection, shoving him off the bed.

Kon landed with an audible thud. “We are supposed to share that computer. How is it my fault that you are too stuck up to appreciate…?” His eyes widened as another part of Ichigo’s statement penetrated his thick skull and set up an angry little colony in his brain. “Who?!” he demanded, his jealously flaring to ridiculous levels, unable to abide someone else defiling his brother.

“Why should I tell you?” Ichigo grinned. It was way too much fun to mess with his head, even with all the seething and flailing. 

“It was the four-eyed freak wasn’t it?” Kon was seething. As often as he had accused Uryuu of trying to steal Ichigo away from him, the thought of him having already touched him, made his eye twitch. 

Ichigo went back to reading his magazine and munching away on his chips.

“Chad? No, I would have noticed that. That stupid gorilla Renji? Keigo! It was Keigo wasn’t it?!” Kon was practically frothing. The world outside of his twisted imagination ceased to existed as he paced, running off the various possibilities. 

Ichigo decided it was the perfect opportunity to sneak out the window. Kon had worked himself to a little frenzy with his rant. He wouldn’t notice he was gone for hours at this rate and Ichigo could do without his twin following for a change. There was always the possibility that his brother’s animated hysterics might draw the attention of their sisters, but he was willing to take that chance for a bit of personal space.

Kon screaming, “I know, it was that pervert at the candy shop!” was the last thing Ichigo heard as he snuck off into the night.


End file.
